I Can't Let You Go
by MrsTateLangdon
Summary: Still holding each other, they smile and share unspoken words. A tear trails down Dominik's cheek that Sylvia wipes away. "Don't cry, Dominik," she whispers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set when Dominik is at the club where he and Sylvia agreed to meet. Sylvia shows up and Dominik finds her. **

**I wrote this because the ending of Sala Samobojcow is sad. I don't want to have any spoilers but I will say that Dominik gets to meet Sylvia.**

**This is one of my first stories, so sorry if it's bad. I'm trying...Please R&R! I do not own any characters.  
**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Pink hair_, Dominik thinks to himself. _I just have to find her._

Dominik wanders around the club for another half hour. _Where is she?_ He looks at his phone. It was 11:45. Sylvia said she'd be there until midnight. He needed to hurry.

He also needed to use the restroom. He starts for the bathroom across the room and slips inside. When he is finished he walks over to the mirror. Behind him he could see a couple making out. He watches them for a little before he decides to give them their privacy.

Dominik sits back down at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asks.

"Have you seen a girl with pink hair in here?" The bartender just stares at him so he says, "I'll just have a beer."

He was handed his beer and drank deeply. He was already a little drunk so this beer might just make him fully drunk. He sets the glass down and looks around the club again.

_Pink hair_._ She said she'd be here._

He turns his head to the left and sees a mess of pink. Waiting for his eyes to focus through his drunkenness, he watches the girl. It was Sylvia. Her curly pink hair was pinned up and she was wearing a black dress. She looked beautiful.

Dominik slowly pushes himself up from his chair and starts walking towards her. Her eyes catch his gaze and she stands up. She turns around gracefully and starts to the dance floor. Smiling drunkenly, Dominik follows her.

He pushes through people until he finds her. Sylvia is standing there watching him. He walks until he is right in front of her. Not breaking his gaze, he closes the distance between them and catches her lips with his. She kisses him back and then pulls away. Still holding each other, they smile and share unspoken words. A tear trails down Dominik's cheek that Sylvia wipes away.

"Don't cry, Dominik," she whispers.

"But Sylvia, now that I have you , I don't think I can let you go," he whispers back. He lightly brushes his lips against hers.

"You have to, Dominik. You have to be strong. You have you're whole life ahead of you. You don't want to die, Dominik."

"But I don't know if I'll want to live when you're gone, Sylvia."

"Shhh, Dominik. Don't make that much of me. You're strong. You'll be fine. You'll do great things...but you have to let me go." Another tear falls and Sylvia wipes it away. "I'm ready to die, Dominik."

Dominik holds Sylvia even tighter in his arms and lets more tears fall. Sylvia tries to soothe him by smoothing his hair but he continues to cry. Finally, he speaks slowly and softly, "Sylvia, if you want to die, then I will die with you."

"No-" Sylvia begins to protest but Dominik cuts her off.

"I've made my decision, Sylvia." He kisses her again. "I want to die...with you."

Sylvia is shocked. She doesn't want Dominik to die. Dominik doesn't even want Dominik to die. Why would he want to die with her? Did she really mean that much to him?

"Sylvia," he says quietly, "I love you."

She looks up at Dominik. His eyes are sad yet loving, glittering with tears.

"I love you too, Dominik."

"I want to die with you."

"I know." She kisses his cheek.

"We could go back to my house and do it there," Dominik suggests.

Sylvia nods and he unwraps his arms from around her.

Walking hand-in-hand, they push through the crowd and go outside, heading for Dominik's house.

* * *

**End of Chapter** **One! Please tell me what you think! Criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I put it in the past tense because I like it better. The first chapter was sort of in the present tense but I decided to change it-the rest of the story will be in the past tense.**

**Please tell me if you like this-or don't. It's my first story that I'm posting and I don't want it to be terrible. If there are mistakes, please tell me-I hate it when there are mistakes in stories. I would really appreciate feedback. Hopefully you like this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dominik took Sylvia up to his room and sat her on his bed. He slipped off his jacket and took the pill bottles out of his pocket. He sat down next to Sylvia and took her hands in his. He examined her arms. Full of wounds-cuts and gashes. Many. Too many. He bent down and pressed his lips to a cut. Sylvia gasped and he continued to gently press his lips to every self-inflicted wound. When he was finished, he looked at Sylvia and met her gaze. There were tears threatening her eyes and her lips were slightly parted.

"You won't need your friendly knives anymore," Dominik whispered. He gave Sylvia a hopeful, half-smile that she returned.

"I won't mind leaving those friends behind."

Dominik pulled her into a hug and held onto her tightly.

"Do you have the alcohol?" Sylvia asked into his ear. He nodded and pulled away from her to go to his parents' bedroom to get some wine that they kept in a small cupboard. When he returned to his room, he found Sylvia lying on her back on his bed with her hands over her face. He walked to her and placed a hand on her arm as a comforting gesture. She tensed at his touch but then relaxed.

"I've got it, Sylvia," he said quietly.

Her hands slid from her face and she sat up to face him. She reached out to brush his hair out of his eyes and held his cheek with her hand. Gazing into his eyes intently, she asked, "Are you sure you want this Dominik?"

He looked down and then slowly brought his eyes back up. "Yes."

Sylvia took the pill bottles and dumped them on the bed. She separated each kind of pill into two piles. Then, she took two piles, one of each kind, and pushed them toward Dominik.

"I'll be fair," she said.

Dominik scooped up a handful and studied them. Little, white, with a small inscription. He set them back down next to the others and picked up a bottle of wine. He grabbed a cup from his desk with pencils in it and dumped them out. He opened the wine and poured a generous amount into the cup. Then he handed the bottle to Sylvia. She accepted but still had a weary look on her face.

"Are you okay, Sylvia?" Dominik asked her.

She nodded but he still didn't believer her. "Do you still want to do this?" he asked gently.

She nodded again but then tears started streaming down her face. Dominik quickly set down his cup and took Sylvia into his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. We don't have to do this, Sylvia."

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and said, "You don't have to do this."

"What do you mean?" he asked, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"You, Dominik. You don't have to do this. You don't have to feel obligated to die because I am. I'm not worth that much for you to just throw your life away too. I'm far too gone already. It won't be that big of a difference if I die. But you, Dominik? Think of all the people you'd be leaving behind. All the great things that I know you'll do. I've thrown my life away but you still have yours. Don't throw yours away because of me Dominik."

He just sat there, taking in her words. She didn't understand, she was the only one that Dominik actually cared for, that cared for him. _I don't really have much to live for. I might as well throw my life away. And, I love Sylvia and would do anything for her. She doesn't understand that either._

"I want to die with you, Sylvia. You're the only one who cares for me or understands me. Those others don't get it. They hate me or make fun of me or are too oblivious to care what's happening with their own son. I want to die with you, Sylvia. I don't have much to live for and you mean too much to me."

Sylvia just stared at Dominik. She was in awe at his words. _She meant too much to Dominik? _She knew he was sensitive but she didn't want him to die. She didn't want him to feel like he had to die because she was ready.

"So," Dominik asked, "Do you want to start?" He paused. "I'm ready."

Sylvia kissed Dominik on the lips. No romantic feelings, just a meaningful, comforting, friend-to-friend kiss. Dominik started crying and Sylvia put her arms around him trying to comfort him.

Trying to keep some composure, Dominik pulled away and rested his forehead against Sylvia's, looking into her eyes. They remained like that for awhile before Sylvia spoke.

"I'm ready, too, Dominik."

Closing his eyes, Dominik took a deep breath and pulled away from the girl with pink hair. He reached for his cup and Sylvia took the bottle in her hands. She grabbed a handful of pills and Dominik did the same.

"On three?" Dominik asked.

"On three."

Kissing Sylvia one more time, Dominik started counting.

"One."

Dominik looked into Sylvia's eyes.

"Two."

They both raised their drinks and clinked them together. They lifted their hand full of pills.

"Three."

Dominik and Sylvia put their hands to their mouths and threw the pills in, washing them down with the stolen wine. Dominik fought back tears. They both grabbed another handful and swallowed them. Dominik took a long drink from his cup and could no longer control his emotions. His tears streamed down his face as he grabbed more pills. Darkness began encroaching the edges of his vision. His stomach started to flip painfully. He continued until there was just a few white pills laying on his dark blue bedsheets.

Sylvia had her eyes closed as she raised the bottle to her lips. She looked like she was in a state of piece even though Dominik knew she was in pain. He, on the other hand, was not anywhere close to peace. A phrase he had used before definitely fit this situation. After a hard workout or just a tiresome day, he would ofter say, "I feel like death." Right now, he felt like death. Oh, the irony. He felt like death and he was millimeters away from it. He knew it. His senses were numb but he knew the end was near.

As if they'd planned it, Sylvia and Dominik reached for the last of their pills at the same time. They scooped them into their palms and looked at each other for a moment before the pills were thrown into their mouths, soon accompanied by alcohol.

Dominik, completely lost and numb, took Sylvia's hands into and then embraced her. It was a little sloppy but he managed to lay them down onto his bed and take her in his arms entirely. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his neck. Her eyes still closed, a single tear ran down her cheek. Dominik, an emotional and physical wreck, was already crying, and had been since almost the beginning.

He started stroking Sylvia's hair and pulled her closer. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Sylvia."

Not opening her eyes, Sylvia replied, slurring slightly, "I will always love you, Dominik."

Dominik moved his lips from her ear to her lips. He kissed her. Not forceful, not urgent. Just a kiss. He wanted to die holding and kissing Sylvia. He loved her so much. He wished she could just understand how much he did. Hopefully she knew that he wasn't doing this because he felt obligated, he did it for his own reasons.

Kissing and holding each other, Sylvia and Dominik waited for the dark and peace to take over. They laid there and waited for the only thing they knew that could give them relief.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dominik woke and it took several moments before he could even begin to comprehend anything. He could tell, however, that he was in a hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Hope you like it:)**

The light was bright at first, but as his eyes adjusted he could tell that it was actually a soft light that filled the room, but still left shadows in the corners. The walls, the chairs, the bed-yep, definitely a hospital, no doubt. Dominik tried to sit up but a shock of pain shot through him faster than a bullet. He fell the few inches he had sat up and laid on the bed. He noticed that he couldn't quite move right and was numb. There was a tube shoved down his throat that was slightly uncomfortable. He could tell that there were many, many other tubes and needles in each of his arms.

_Why? _Dominik thought to himself. _What am I doing in a hospital?_

It all flooded back to him. The club. Sylvia. The pills. The alcohol. What had he done? _Attempted suicide_, Dominik's mind answered himself.

His heart sank and almost stopped.

_Sylvia._

Was she alright? Did she die? Is she in worse shape? Is she in better? Was she fine and already left the hospital? Is she thinking the same thing right now?

A nurse dressed in light purple scrubs walked into the room, interrupting Dominik's frantic thoughts.

"Ah," the nurse said, setting down a stack of sheets at the foot of the bed. "You're finally awake."

The woman looked like she was just a few years older that Dominik. Early to mid-twenties probably. Her short and curly, brown hair was pinned back. Freckles dotted her cheeks and her bright green eyes showed sincere caring.

"It's been six days since you were taken in. You weren't in too good of shape. You're a little better now, Dominik, but you have a long road ahead."

The nurse patted his arm lightly, in an attempt to be soothing, comforting.

"I'll let the doctor know you're up. They'll want to examine you."

She retracted her arm and stood there for a moment, looking Dominik in the eyes. He returned the gaze but that was because he couldn't speak-he had a respirator down his throat! He couldn't quite read the expression on the young woman's face.

The nurse smiled and started for the door. Without looking at him, she turned her head and said, "My name is Alicja. I'm your assigned nurse. If you need me or anything from anyone, press the call button."

Then she left, leaving Dominik to his thoughts.

He ached, he knew that much, but what really happened. Obviously he hadn't been able to breathe on his own since there was a respirator shoved down his throat. There were many tubes stuck in his arms that went to various machines and bags. At least one of them had to be a feeding tube but Dominik didn't know what the rest were. If he had been able to talk, he would've asked his helpful nurse but it's a little difficult to speak when there is a tube in your throat breathing for you.

Also, how did he get here? He remembered taking the pills with Sylvia but he didn't remember anything else. Who found them? It probably wasn't his parents. He knew that much. They never cared about what he did. They would never check his room just to make sure he was still alive. They were barely even home enough to speak one word to Dominik. If they were home, they were sleeping or fighting. Again, if he could ask the nurse, he would ask her who brought him and if Sylvia was in the hospital too.

It almost sounds immoral, but Dominik half hoped that Sylvia had succeeded in her attempt. He knew how much pain she was in and how ready she was to die. How much she needed relief that she could no longer achieve with razors.

A soft knock on the door broke Dominik out of his thoughts. It was the nurse, Alicja, again.

"You have a visitor, Dominik. I know you can't talk, but wiggle your fingers if you are up to visiting. If not, don't move."

Dominik didn't dare move. He didn't want to see anyone. Anyways, who would visit _him_?

The nurse stood there for a few moments before nodding and saying, "I'll take that as a no." She returned to the hallway and then came back into the room. "I told them to come back another time," she said. She went to turn around but she stopped. He face showed that she had just remembered something. "Oh," she said. "The doctor will be here soon. They have a few other patients but will be with you shortly."

She left Dominik again. He felt exhausted so he allowed himself to fall into a deep, dreamy sleep.

* * *

_Dominik and Sylvia were sitting on his bed in his bedroom. She was reading a book while Dominik just sat there._

"_So," he said. "How was dinner?"_

_Sylvia frowned. "Terrible. They acted like they cared and they were going to help me, but I know they won't. They know they won't."_

_Dominik put his arm around Sylvia's shoulders to be comforting. "I know. My parents are the same way. They pretend like they care but when it comes down to it, they back out. They want you to talk to them and tell them what's wrong but when you do, they tell you to just get over it."_

"_They told me that I had to stop cutting myself and that by doing what I'd been doing was worshiping the devil."_

"_What? Sliding a razor across you're skin is praising the devil?"_

"_That's what they said," Sylvia replied. "So, can I stay here for now?"_

_Before Dominik could reply, the door to his bedroom swung open to reveal a certain brown haired beauty. Aleksander Lubomirski. He had on a snug gray sweater and jeans. His hair was messy and his eyes were bright._

"_Hi, my prince," he said in a low tone._

"_Shut up," Dominik joked._

_Aleks walked over to the bed and pulled Dominik up so they were standing face-to-face. Then he hugged him tightly._

_He whispered into Dominik's ear, "I didn't think you two would make it. I didn't know if I had gotten to you in time. I was so scared that I'd lost you. I'm so glad that you're here now."_

_Aleks pulled away from the embrace and held Dominik's shoulders, looking him over. "And you're healthy."_

_Sylvia snorted and Aleks ignored her. "I'm very happy that you're alive, Dominik."_

"_What about me?" Sylvia asked. She shut the book she was reading and set it on the bed._

"_What about you?" Aleks asked._

"_Are you happy I'm alive? Are you happy that I'm healthier?"_

"_Yes, I know how much you mean to Dominik. He would be a wreck without you."_

"_Hmm."_

_Aleks turned to Dominik. "So, are you ready to go to dinner?"_

"_Definitely," he replied, grinning._

_They walked out of the room and Sylvia called after them, "You two be careful! Don't be stupid!"_

_._

_._

_._

_The waitress took their orders and collected the menus, leaving the two boys in an awkward silence. Dominik was twirling the straw in his drink with his fingers. Aleks sat there messing with his napkin. Neither of them knew what to say._

_Finally, Aleks said, "Sylvia's a little spitfire isn't she?"_

"_Yes, but she's wonderful. I've never had such a good friend. She always knows what to say and she really cares even though her life sucks. She's going to be staying at my house for awhile."_

"_Oh."_

_They descended into several more awkward moments until Dominik spoke._

"_Why were you at my house when you found Sylvia and I? What was your business?"_

_Aleks didn't reply, then, "Dominik."_

_His voice was strangely feminine._

"_Dominik."_

_He spoke again and it was no longer Aleks' voice at all._

"_Dominik, wake up. Wake up. The doctor is here, Dominik."_

_The doctor? Why would Aleks say the doctor was here?_

Dominik was pulled violently from the dream when he felt hands jostle his arms slightly.

He was in the hospital room still. His nurse was standing over him.

"The doctor is here, Dominik."

He couldn't speak or nod.

"I'll bring her in."

_Her_? The doctor was a female?

Alicja left the room and then returned with a middle-aged woman. He black hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail and her tan skin was stretched taut over her cheekbones and neck. She was wearing the typical white coat. She looked friendly enough.

"Hi, Dominik," she said.

_I can't talk_, he thought to himself.

"We're going to run a few tests and examine you again, now that you're awake."

Thirty minutes later, the doctor had all of the information she needed and she left. Alicja was still in the room.

"You should rest some more, Dominik. You need as much as you can get. You're beginning to recover but you should sleep."

She left and Dominik fell asleep again.

**Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4:)**

* * *

Four more boring, speechless, sleep-filled days passed until it was announced that Dominik was able to be taken off of the respirator and breath on his own. He was glad but his throat hurt immensely after everything was said and done. They told him not to talk for another day so his voice and throat had time to recover. As soon as his nurse gave him the okay to speak he had to ask her his burning question.

"Is Sylvia okay? Is she alive? Is she in the hospital? Can I see her?" Dominik blurted. He was surprised at how rough his voice was.

Alicja gave him a look that he couldn't quite decipher. "Pink hair?"

He nodded frantically.

She blinked and then nodded. "She's here. I'm not allowed to say specifics for confidential reasons but I can tell you that she's alive. She was awake before but they had to sedate her."

"But she's okay?"

"She's alive."

"But she's not okay?"

"She needs time."

Dominik frowned. "Can I see her?"

Alicja sighed. "I'll have to ask." She left the room without another word.

After a little, she returned. "You can visit Miss Sylvia but you must be aided and accompanied. I'll help you."

Dominik felt some relief. He was finally going to see Sylvia.

He sat up on his bed with a little help. He ached. Everything hurt and he still felt drained even though he'd been sleeping for days. After he got out of bed, Alicja insisted in putting him into a wheelchair so it wasn't too strenuous for him.

His nurse pushed him down the hall and past the nurse's station. When she stopped, Dominik was in front of room number 281. He looked at the door and took a deep breath before putting his hand on the cool metal of the door handle. He twisted it and was pushed inside. He gasped at the sight.

Sylvia laid on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Her skin looked a sickly and almost deathly white and she looked like she'd lost too much weight. She had a respirator like the one Dominik had had and there were dozens of tubes jutting out of her body in various places. When he looked at her face, he saw what looked like pain. _It couldn't be pain_, Dominik thought to himself. _She's not awake. She can't feel pain, right? _

She was frail. Dominik knew that Sylvia would hate to look this weak. She always kept her emotions to herself, opening up only to Dominik, and showed the rest of the world strength. She'd shown him strength. She'd kept it together for him because she knew how sensitive he was, how different he was, how beautifully unique he was.

Alicja pushed Dominik in the wheelchair to the side of Sylvia's bed and then she left. He took Sylvia's small, fragile hand into both of his. He felt like just touching her would break her.

"Sylvia." Tears welled in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but they ran down his cheeks. "Sylvia, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He cried silently while still holding Sylvia's hand.

Sometime awhile later, his nurse came back and took him to his own room.

"You're parents are here and would like to visit with you, Dominik."

"I don't want to see them."

"Okay, I'll tell them you're still not up for visitors-"

"No, you don't get it." He shook his head. "I don't want to see them. Ever."

Alicja looked at him, confused. She nodded slowly and left.

"I hate them," Dominik said to no one.

He didn't want to see his parents. After he got out of the hospital he wasn't going back to his house. He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going back there.

"Dominik." Alicja was back. "Someone else is here to see you. He's really worried and wants to see you."

"Mmhmm."

"Would you like to see him?"

"Who is it?"

"He didn't give me a name and I'm not required to ask for one."

Dominik thought about for a moment. He was interested in seeing who wanted to see him so badly. To see who was 'worried' about him.

"Sure. Send him in."

His nurse left. A few moments later, the door opened and Dominik gasped. A certain brown haired beauty walked into his room.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think, please please please review:)**


End file.
